disney_filmesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Dama e o Vagabundo
thumb|273pxA Dama e o Vagabundo (no original em inglês: Lady and the Tramp) é um filme americano de animação produzido pela Disney em 1955 e baseado em conto do autor Ward Greene. É o décimo-quinto longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi lançado nos cinemas em 22 de Junho de 1955. O filme foi dirigido por Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson e Hamilton Luske e produzido por Walt Disney. A Dama e o Vagabundo é o primeiro filme animado fimado em Widescreen pela CinemaScope. Possui uma sequência, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure de 2001. Sinopse Jim Darling ( Querido na versão original) e sua esposa, Darling, mora em uma casa em uma pequena cidade tranquila em New England . Uma véspera de Natal, Jim oferece um jovem cão cocker spaniel sua esposa, que o nome Lady. Jim visa educar o cachorro, mas suas lágrimas e perseverança fazem Lady capaz de dormir no pé da cama de seus mestres, que se torna um hábito. Com a idade de seis meses, ela recebeu um colar com uma placa gravada. O bairro inclui vários outros cães, jóquei, um terrier escocês , e César, um velho cão de caça St Hubert 1 , o último dos quais, de acordo com Jock, perdeu o sentido do olfato. Um pouco mais tarde, um cão vadio apelidado de "Tramp", passa seu tempo procurando comida nas lojas e ajudar seus amigos capturados por quilo. Um dia de outono, a senhora perguntou sobre as mudanças no comportamento de seus mestres. Jock e César sugerem a provável causa do nascimento de um bebê. Vagabundo, que estava passando, então, quando Lady revela seus mestres ter um bebê, a bela vida que ela leva chegará ao fim. Se Jock e César optar por ignorar o bastardo, Lady interroga-se sobre o seu futuro e seu lugar na casa. O bebê nasceu na primavera e outras mudanças ocorrem: Lady agora ocupa o segundo lugar, apesar de um pouco de atenção. Quando a tia Sarah, dono de dois siameses , apenas cuidar do lar e jovem bebê, enquanto o casal vai em uma viagem, foi Lady que é acusado de crimes de dois gatos. Tia Sarah leva Senhora a uma loja para comprar um focinho. Senhora e, em seguida, fugiu, depois de vagar na cidade, encontrar ajuda e conforto de Tramp. Ele defende os três cães que prosseguidos. Para ajudar a senhora para lançar seu focinho, ele a leva para o zoológico. Tramp então fingiu pertencer a uma forma multilingue para distrair o tratador. Uma vez dentro do parque, dois cães à procura de uma maneira de liberar Senhora. Os macacos são de nenhuma ajuda, o jacaré tenta comer a hiena rir. A solução veio com o castor que corta focinho que Tramp vendeu-o como um cinto de segurança. Lady lançado, então Tramp apresenta sua vida de liberdade com a família todas as noites. Ele oferece um jantar com Tony, o restaurante italiano cujo chef chamado Joe. Tony, que chamou Bandito, moveu uma mesa para dois e que o casal usou um prato de espaguete e almôndegas. Tony e Joe, em seguida, correr para interpretar Bella Nota acordeão e bandolim. Ambos os cães ao comer os mesmos spaghetti e um beijo. Eles andam em um parque como amantes e parte das pernas em um coração ao pé de uma fonte. Ambos os cães passam a noite na beira do parque com vista para a cidade. No dia seguinte, A Dama eo Vagabundo cidade licença e jogar galinhas assustar, mas Lady é capturado e enjaulado no canil. Ela descobriu entre outros Pedro, Boris e Peg que lhe ensinar o ponto fraco do Tramp, conhecido por ser um despreocupado cadelas cavaleiro, mas o destino dos cães da libra. Com seu colar, o goleiro faz Lady aos seus mestres. Voltou para casa, Lady é encontrado ligado a seu nicho no jardim. Jock e César tenta consolá-la. Tramp acontece depois, mas seu humor e seu bom humor irritar os outros três cães. Jock e César licença, mas Lady, furioso persegue. A tempestade quebrou e que é quando um rato entra no jardim e mel na casa diretamente para o quarto do bebê. Lady latidos wake tia Sarah a soma de ficar em silêncio, mas também estão de volta Tramp. Alertou para o perigo para o bebê, Vagabundo entra na casa, sobe as escadas e luta contra os ratos. Lady consegue separar a cadeia e siga Tramp. O rato vai para o berço, derrubado por Tramp, fazendo com que o choro do bebê. A sala está de cabeça para baixo, mas o rato está morto, morto por Tramp atrás de uma cortina. Tia Sarah, em seguida, entra no quarto e surpreende Vagabundo e A Dama e o berço capotou. Abrange Tramp no armário e chamou a libra depois de colocar Lady na adega. thumb|left|308px Foi quando o policial apreendeu a participação Tramp com Mel chega em casa, perturbada. Lady corre no quarto e mostra o rato sob a cortina. Jock e César, com vergonha de ter julgado mal o sacana decidiu ir salvar Tramp antes de ser morto e correr para a libra, mas a falta de talento César parece uma desvantagem, especialmente quando ele deve passar por várias poças . Eles ainda conseguem bater antes da chegada da carroça transportando Tramp e causar um acidente, lançando o veículo. Logo após o motor do carro Cheri Lady chega com sua prancha. Mas a carroça virada ferido César. A história termina com o Natal seguinte, quando Lady e Tramp, reuniram-se Jim e Querida Querida, bem-vinda Jock e César véspera de Natal com os seus quatro filhotes, três mulheres como Lady e Vagabundo como um macho. A pedido da jovem, César tenta contar uma história, mas já não me lembro o que ele disse o avô. Música A trilha sonora do filme foi lançada em LP em 22 de Junho de 1955. Ela foi re-lançada em 16 de Setembro de 1997 e em 2006 com faixas remasterizadaas. A gravadora foi a Walt Disney Records. Principais prêmios e indicações *BAFTA 1956 (Reino Unido) *Indicado na categoria de melhor filme de animação. *Prêmio David di Donatello 1956 (Itália) *O prêmio David foi concedido a Walt Disney. *Satellite Awards 2006 (EUA) *O filme foi indicado na categoria melhor DVD jovem. Elenco Lançamento Apesar de algumas críticas negativas, o filme foi um grande sucesso de bilheteria quando lançado em 1955, tornando-se um dos filmes de animação mais populares com o público. A Dama e o Vagabundo foi lançado nos cinemas dos EUA em 22 de Junho de 1955 e foi re-lançado nos anos de 1962, 1971, 1980 e 1986; no Brasil foi lançado em 24 de Junho de 1955; em Portugal foi lançado em 28 de Setembro do mesmo ano. Foi lançado pela primeira vez em VHS em 1987 nos EUA e em 1998 foi relançado também em VHS pela coleção Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. No ano de 1999 o filme foi lançado pela primeira vez em DVD e em 28 de Fevereiro de 2006 foi re-lançado na Edição Platinum com DVD duplo remixado com som 5. Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix. No Brasil o longa foi lançado 2 vezes em vídeo em 1991 e em 1997 pela Abril Vídeo. Foi lançado 2 vezes em DVD, em 2000 e em 2006 com a Buena Vista Home Entertainment e Walt Disney Home Entertainment (Edição Especial). Categoria:Filmes